Legend of the Moon Child
by WarFlower
Summary: If you've played Legend of Dragoon you'll like this fic.A moon appeared in the sky that never set 20yrsago. 20yrs later Hinata's touch can kill a man, Naruto is a youthful 11,000 yr old Dragon Warrior who comes back to protect his utopia. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

Legend of the Moon Child

Chapter One

"We have to protect the walls," Kakashi Hatake yelled to the ninja. Orochimaru was attacking and he was winning. He had the aid of Sand, Mist, Stone and Grass, four very powerful villages with heavy manpower. He also had the aid of four Bijuu. He had tails one, two, four and five. The force was devastating and it took all The Leaf had to just hold them off. Kakashi took a glance up at the Forever Moon. It had been nothing but trouble since it arrived twenty years ago. He still remembered when he first saw it. One minute it was a clear sunny day, and then suddenly there was a red flash. Next thing he knew there was a giant moon in the sky that had never set. Day and night. Every moment for twenty years it had been there.

He needed to focus, he was in charge, the third Hokage was becoming weak with fatigue, and he was, after all, in his eighties. The Fourth Hokage and his wife were engaging Orochimaru and Jaraiya and Tsunade were holding off the bijuu. The village needed a miracle. Right now there wasn't one.

"My lord Sandaime," Kakashi started as he ran up to the aged leader, "We are losing. Please there must be something we can do."

The Sandaime sighed, "Yes, there is something we can do. I need my crystal. Hinata, please help me to the tower."

Said girl turned towards her leader. She was tall and slender. She had long indigo hair with white tips, and opal eyes with faint red lines from her eyes to under her shirt. "Yes Lord Sandaime." She then grabbed onto the man and they left in a swirl of leaves to the tower.

Once at the tower the Hokage took out his crystal ball, "Hinata, please I need chakra."

"Yes Lord Sandaime," She said as she placed a hand onto Hiruzen's shoulder. She then began to channel her chakra into the aged leader.

"Thank you," He said as he began to focus into the crystal.

"My Lord," Hinata began, "May I ask what it is you are doing?"

"I am asking for help from the one person who I know who can help and defeat the enemy. He is a Dragon Warrior by the name of Naruto. He is our only hope."

Hinata sighed, no one believed the Sandaime, they all thought he was nuts on this point. However, Hinata believed that he met the man of legend; she refused to think the Sandaime was a wakadoo when he was a child. She just wanted him to forget about him, he never answered his calls for help. Naruto Uzumaki was the hero who had saved the Elemental Nations over 11,000 years ago during the Dragon Campaign from the evil ones to abolish slavery of humans, dragons and Bijuu. He was said to have died after the Dragon Campaign. She loved her aged Sandaime but there was only so much that one could believe. This was just a little too far fetched for the village.

"How, he is said to be dead." She did not want Hiruzun's heart to be smashed once more with a no show by Lord Naruto.

"That is a lie. Remember, I told you he found a way to travel through portals to other dimensions. I met him when I was a child, he had told me to become leader of my village and he would come to me in my time of great need. This, I believe, is what he was talking about."

"Lord Sandaime; that would make him over 11,000 years old. Is he immortal?" Hinata asked confused.

"Yes child, he holds the spirit of a dragon within him allowing him to live for the life span of a dragon, which is until it is killed." He then strained when he began to see an image in the crystal. Hinata was a bit winded at the amount of chakra being used.

In the crystal was a man, a very handsome man, who appealed to Hinata. Finding a man that appealed to Hinata was like finding a certain spec of sand. Every time a man touched her, her skin would sizzle and she would feel pain. Then the man was blown backward off his feet. It was overwhelming. She felt she would never have a family of her own. She will never feel the joy of being a mother and it would sadden her to her core whenever she thought of it. She tried her best to avoid the thought.

The man in the crystal was tall and muscular with spiky blond hair. He had the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen; they rested just above three whisker marks on each cheek (You'll see why later), and he was decked out in red armor. He had a chest plate with armor on his left shoulder and arm. (If you want to see the characters I am going to use then look up Legend of Dragoon characters for the PS2). He was wearing gray cargo pants and boots. He had a sword that rested on his hip. Hinata was growing red, "Who is that?"

"That, child, is the legendary Naruto Uzumaki." He then began to concentrate on the crystal. Soon he began to speak, "Lord Naruto? Lord Naruto, can you hear me?" Said man perked up a bit, looked around and realized where the voice was coming from and he pulled out a pocket mirror.

"Hello?" He asked Hiruzen.

"Lord Naruto, it is I, Hiruzen Sarutobi. I am in dire need of your assistance. Konoha is falling and your people need you. Please help me."

The man in the crystal smiled, "Ah so it begins, I see that the Moon That Never Sets is among you, is it not?"

"If you mean the Forever Moon then yes, it has been here for the past twenty years, its caused nothing but trouble. Please there are many demons at the walls; large forces have gathered, there are four Bijuu we need you."

"Lord Hiruzen, I will level the village and we shall rebuild from the ashes. I will be there with my dragon and my warriors; withdraw your men at once. I will unleash an unholy wrath among my enemies who dare to threaten my utopia and my people within it," He then glitches on the crystal ball. He yells to someone in his room, "Ready the Divine Dragon, we are moving out now."

The picture within the crystal fades and the room was left quiet, "That was _him_ Lord Sandaime? Lord Naruto, the Dragon Warrior?" Hinata asked quietly.

Hiruzen was breathing heavily, he just wanted to sleep and never awaken, but that was for another time, he had a job to do.

"Hinata, go to Kakashi and tell him to quickly withdraw all forces from the village onto the safety of the Hokage Monument, direct orders."

"Hai Lord Sandaime" She said as she jumped to the window, "I will be back for you." She then left. She had served the third Hokage since she was twelve. She would be damned if she left him here to die.

"Please, Lord Naruto, hurry." Hiruzen said as he fell to the ground. His heart beat fading.


	2. I've Finally Found You

**Hey people! Hope you liked the first chapter! I am definitely feeling this story. I just beat the game for PS2, Legend of Dragoon. It rocks, but without further ado I present chapter 2.**

Chapter Two

"Kakahi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei!" Hinata yelled as she ran towards her teacher.

"Yes, what is it?" Kakashi asked confused of the girls' large smile in the middle of a battle field.

"The Sandaime said to withdraw all defensive lines. That—" She was then interrupted by a flabbergasted Kakashi.

"WHAT? HE WANT'S US TO GIVE UP?" He yelled with all his might.

"No, sensei, he has called for help, they will be here, and if we do not move we will be in danger and caught in the cross fire. He said to go to atop the Hokage Monument. Please trust your Sandaime!" Hinata then turned back to the Hokage tower and ran off.

"The man is either really sure about these people coming or he has lost his damn mind." Kakashi said to himself. He turned to his men, "DIRECT ORDERS FROM THE SANDAIME. WE ARE TO LEAVE NOW, THE BATTLE IS OUT OF OUR HANDS!" He saw Sakura and Sasuke running towards him, he knew what was coming; the unavoidable truth that his students were out to get him.

"WHAT?" Sakura yelled, "GIVE UP ON OUR HOME?"

"No Hinata brought word that the Sandaime has help coming and if we do not leave we will be in danger and caught in the cross fire. To the Hokage Monument."

The ninja began to evacuate and head towards the Hokage monument, where the villagers were waiting who were terrified out of their minds. The enemy had ceased their attack out of confusion. But, that would not last long.

Hinata made it to the Hokage's office and saw the elder laying on the ground. "Lord Sandaime! Lord Sandaime!" She yelled as she slid in next to him. She had been Hiruzen's right hand since she had graduated from the Academy.

She was five years old when she went over seas with her mother. That's where her mother died. The ship wrecked and they were separated. Hinata being swept away by rip tide, the only reason she survived was the fact that a white dragon and a beautiful, glowing woman saved her. They gave her a special power and the woman faded and Hinata fainted atop the dragon. The next day she woke up and she was different. Her hair and the lines that marked her body. It started under her eyes and snaked its way down to her toes. She was also very weak. That is until a man touches her, except the Yondaime and the Sandaime they aren't affected. Which is weird.

"Hinata, please take me to the monument." That's all he said as he closed his eyes. For a second Hinata thought he died, but he was still breathing. Thank the Kami's.

She then lifted him and left in a swirl of leaves.

At the monument, the entire village was gathered—At least five hundred strong. Hinata appeared and signaled to Sakura and Ino. They came running at full tilt. "Please, just restore his chakra."

"Who's coming to help?" Ino asked as she pushed back a blond strand of hair. She usually kept it over her eye but not when healing. When healing she needed to see what she was doing least she wanted to loose the one she was healing. Not a chance.

"That is a surprise." Hinata smiled; if this was the actual Naruto from the legends then her village and her people have _nothing_ to worry about. Ino and Sakura just glared at her. No one really liked Hinata; they all thought that she could control her body's outbursts when a man touches her. They all thought she believed she was better than everyone else. They thought she was a prude. Not true.

Shikamaru came walking up, "It looks as if the enemy's done recollecting themselves and are moving into the village."

"That's even better. Then no one could be missed." Hinata said as she walked to the edge. The fourth Hokage was still out there along with his wife. Minato and Kushina were into their thirties which meant they were seasoned, Jaraiya and Tsunade were amazing. Lord Naruto was on his way. Advantage Home. She then saw Minato and Kushina come running up.

"What is happening?" Minato asked. He had not ordered an evacuation of the defensive lines. That thin line was the only thing protecting the village.

"Orders from the Third. We have help that we will all be grateful to have." Hinata said as she looked towards the sky. Suddenly the Forever Moon began to glow red. A giant purple and green mass sprung to life. Everyone looked on in awe as it began to rotate.

There was then a roar from the other side as winged people in armor flew out the swirling sphere: seven in all. The one with the Giant Hammer attacked first. There was a blue light as ice formed around her. She then blew it down on the village.

Next there was purple lightning flashing and killing people on the ground coming from an old man in purple.

A man with long hair flew down and corralled the people with a green tinted wind that flew with ferocity. The wind upturned house and uprooted trees in it's wake.

There was a very large man who was making it rain rock from the sky. There was also a dark force that was drawing in the biju against their will.

Everyone was in shock. "Hinata?" The Yondomie asked. She turned her head to him, the wind blowing around her white tipped hair, "Is this the help you were talking about?"

She just nodded, "There's one more." She then turned back to see the six fly towards them. The seventh stayed by the green, spinning mass.

The ninja picked up defensive stances, "Whoh people, we aren't the enemy" A girl flew down to the people and touched the earth. She was really peppy. "I'm Meru of the seven dragon warriors. We were sent by Dart. Or well you know him as Naruto but we call him Dart because he's really fast. I'm, just so excited to meet humans from this world again."

"Meru you talk too much" A woman said with long deep blue hair. She seemed a bit dark.

"I don't think so Rose" an elderly man in purple flew down.

"Show his people that you respect him. He is known as _Lord _Naruto." Rose said as she wiped a strand of her blue hair from her face and over her shoulder.

"Oh dear God, you are the actual dragon warriors," Minato said as he gasped.

"Yes, we are, I am Albert" a man dressed in green Armor and wings said, "This is Meru, Rose, Miranda, Haschel and Kongol." He then pointed them each out. (Please look up in the goolge search engine what they look like. It will take pages to explain). A bright light shown then they transformed into their human forms just as graceful as their dragoon forms.

The people all gasped together as they looked out further, "So, that's Lord Naruto?" Kushina asked as she stared at the man in the sky.

"Yes, that is him, now we are to destroy the enemy. Lord Naruto's calling forth the Divine dragon, this will not take long." Albert said as he transformed again and flew up into the air with Rose. Suddenly the wind picked up and the sky turned dark. "The rest of you guard the people." Albert and Rose then flew off towards Naruto.

The people all looked on in shock. Hinata looked on with a smile, _'Who's the crazy one now?'_

***With the Dragoon's***

"How much longer?" Rose asked Naruto who was his divine dragoon form.

"Now much, just waiting for the final chain to break free my child on the Mountain of Mortal Dragon" Naruto said with a smile. It faded as he looked at the approaching Biju. Suddenly a magnificent roar was heard from the portal behind him. The Divine Dragon was ready. Finally.

"Let's do this" Naruto said to Rose and Albert as he turned to the portal. The tip of the dragon's face came through.

***With the people***

The people looked out at the dragon that was coming through the spiraling mass. It was huge. Two times any Bijju. The head seemed to be upside down with a large eye at the bottom and several smaller eyes in a row on the top just above millions of outward protruding teeth. The length of the neck looked to be vertebrae in shape. It had six wings attached to its torso and four long legs. It had a vent like chest and a long tube on its back. Finally its tail came through the vortex, it was long and spiny like the rest of it. When one took a second look they could see the chains hanging from its massive form. Why would they restrain this creature? Then again it is human nature to hurt all they did not understand. However, these people did not think that was the case. This beast had a legitimate reason for being chained up.

The mighty beast roared and Rose and Albert flew away leaving a single man up there. The man flew atop the dragon and shouted. They were to far to hear what he said but it was clear it was a command to attack as it flapped its wings into a vertical position and its chest glowed a deep red. Suddenly large red balls of energy rained down at the enemy ninja and leveled the village foundation. One energy ball was falling to close to the people.

"It's falling this way. It's falling this way. It's falling this way." Jaraiya said as he readied hand signs. Before he could finish his hand signs the massive man stepped in front of the people.

"Kongol will protect Dart's people from harm" He then lifted his ax and he transformed. The energy ball then connected with the ax and it went flying into one of the village walls. Three more were coming and Miranda readied her bow as all the warriors transformed. Miranda let go of the string and let the energy arrow fly and the energy ball disbursed. Meru readied her oversized hammer and smacked the energy ball away as she cheered. Haschel then readied his fist and punched the energy ball with electricity.

"That was quick work," Tsunade said with a grin.

"I guess this means sensei isn't a senile as we had originally thought. " Jiraiya said as he smiled.

There was then another roar as they watched the battle. The dragon landed on the ground and its head crashed to the earth. It then began to absorb energy through its large eye.

The man was above the dragon and was absorbing energy as well through his arm.

The people grew in awe as the man let loose the energy and it connected with the ichibi and the sand fell and the red head with it. Then the brightest light the people have ever seen was let loose by the dragon. It blew through the other Biju and caused them to revert back to their human hosts as they all fell to the ground.

The remaining men picked up the Jinchuuriki and fled into the woods.

***With the Dragon***

Naruto calmed himself as he flew in front of the divine dragon. He looked it in the face. The dragon huffed as it nudged him ever so slightly.

"I understand your pain; I am truly sorry to have sealed you into the Mountain of Mortal Dragon", you gave me no choice. You were being deprived of your very nature of war. You were going mad. I love you Bardok, King of Dragons, and I did it for your own safety."

The dragon looked at its master with its large nine eyes. They brimmed with an aged understanding. The dragon knew it was going mad. So many years of peace had sent it into a deep frenzy. It began to attack the people trying to create strife. Its master had no choice and Bardok understood the situation its master was in. Dragons had the mighty power and the Dragoons had the intellectual capacity to think of all scenarios and to use a higher form of deductive reasoning. That is why they obeyed the Dragoons. If they did then they would be unstoppable. None but a Virage and a Wingly could oppose them. But, we are getting ahead of ourselves. It calmed when it was sealed but it was a still bloodthirsty and this was a great way to vent. They weren't Winglies but the Biju and small humans would do.

Naruto smiled and led the dragon to his people. As he approached the growing mass he saw the terror on their faces. He then turned and redirected Bardok to the farther side of the Mountain. Bardok was not happy but he obeyed. He always obeyed. He had to obey.

Naruto then continued to his people as he smiled, "My people I have returned to you all."

The people all were confused. A random man spoke up, "You-you are the Dragon warrior?"

Another spoke up, this time ninja, "We thought you were just a story."

Naruto frowned, "I know I have been absent for a long time but I needed to protect the other world. The one I had created." He then transformed out of his dragoon form.

Minato walked up to Naruto, "Lord Naruto," He bowed, "It is an honor."

Naruto looked at Minato, "I see you are the new Hokage. Where is Sarutobi?"

Minato pointed to the man on the ground across from them. The man was weezing, "I knew you would come eventually."

"It is not your time old man" Naruto smiled as he motioned to Miranda, "I need you now, and as do your people."

Miranda walked up to Naruto, "You wish for me to heal him?"

Naruto nodded to her.

"Very well," she then called on the magic of the White-Silver Dragoon Spirit. The evening sky dimmed a bit behind the clouds. The archer then bent into a horizontal position and readied her bow. An arrow made from pure silver energy formed and she called out, "Moon Light" the arrow shot into the sky and parted the clouds as energy burst down and onto Hiruzen. The white light enveloped the old shinobi and he seemed to become very energetic. The old man jumped up to his feet like he was in his twenties again.

"I haven't felt like this in ages" He said as he did squats and a cartwheel.

"Yes that is what magic does to you." Naruto said as he smiled at the man; the woman next to him was struggling to hold him up.

"A young lady like you," Haschel started as he walked towards Hinata, "Shouldn't have to hold onto such a wryly old man." Haaschel then reached towards her. The second he touched her arm he was blown off his feet. Hinata's hair became fully white and the red markings became visible on her face. Such powerful magic had brought about a lasting affect on her as she swayed a bit. She then looked at the older man on the ground. She then ran over to Haschel, careful not to touch him lest she wanted to kill him.

"I am so sorry" She said, as she looked him in the face. She was confused by the look on the man's face. He wasn't mad at all.

She felt someone grab her arm. She turned and was face to face with Naruto.

Naruto had an unreadable expression on his face, "I've finally found you."

**I wonder what's going to happen to Hinata. And what is Naruto's expression? Please tell me what you think. Ja Ne. **


End file.
